Efforts for the coming year will involve: (a) continuation of the characterization of lipid of lipoteichoic acid from the membrane of Streptococcus pyogenes and its stabilized L-form, (b) detailing the capability for long chain unsaturated fatty acid elongation and de novo synthesis in the human pathogen, Mycoplasma pneumoniae and (c) comparing the short chain unsaturated and beta hydroxy fatty acids formed by a cell-free system of this mycoplasma and this group A streptococcus and its L-form.